worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chan Cao
Chan Cao is a Samurai of House Cao and member of the Eternal Companions. His older brother, Ikeda, is head of the former and leader of the latter. He would later play a key role in the downfall of the Corvus Renegades. In his homeland, he is known as Two Tailed Tiger by friend and foe alike. History Chan Cao is the fourth son of Shingen and Ishii of House Cao. As the second youngest son, Chan was trained to become a Kensei of their clan. He was also taught literature and writing in many languages by his father, including Askarian, Kehjistani and Common Speech. Outside his father's weaponry training, Chan also practiced the art of stealth by sneaking into other clan territories to spy and snoop for information. Tragedy struck when Shingen was killed during the Invasion of Kurast, caused by the Emergence of Evil, leaving Chan and his family devastated. With his father dead, Chan was grief stricken into an isolated and distant relationship with his family for several weeks. Ikeda was positioned as the new head of House Cao and became a fatherly figure; both brothers were pulled closer and became dependent on one another. When his brother forged the Eternal Eight, which eventually lead to the formation of the Eternal Companions, Chan was positioned as the new head of House Cao in Ikeda's absence. When the time came for correlation within the organization, Chan swore his allegiance to the Eternal Companions by becoming a full fledged member at his brother's side. His most notable feat is when he single-handedly defeated a three Fallen Overseers that had been terrorizing the eastern region of Kehjistan. During the fight, he suffered an injury to his leg that left him temporarily crippled for several months. Reign of the Corvus Renegades Circa 1267, in a time of healing and unity in Khanduras, Ikeda and the Eternal Companions began hearing rumors of an uprising from the Corvus Renegades. Busy with the tremors that Elee had began the year prior, Ikeda became unavailable to seek answers and thus sent Chan to investigate the occurrences in the Western Kingdoms. Accompanying him was Ian Merea and Kalvien Shoda, both whom are native to Westmarch. When the trio traveled to the capitol of Westmarch and spoke to the King, they learned more about the soldiers, heretics and devout followers of the paramilitary force that was the Corvus Renegades. Chan also searched the city library for the history of Westmarch, and through great lengths of reading discovered the mysteries about the Ruins of Corvus hidden beneath the western regions of Sanctuary. Led by a mysterious benefactor, the Corvus Renegades began raiding small fishing villages and towns along the southern coast of Khanduras. One of the raid leaders, Imperator Far'ukor, began to build a reputation as a fierce killer and raper, thus gaining a large bounty. Chan and his allies, including many other bounty hunters, embarked on the trail toward Khanduras and began following Far'ukor's trail of terror. Within two months, Chan was successful at intercepting several small raiding parties along the Khanduras coast. He kept his older brother Ikeda informed by sending constant messengers back and forth. As the reports of the Corvus Renegade's raids grew worse Ikeda began sending reinforcements from the Eternal Companions to aid Khanduras, all under the leadership of Chan. Word soon reached Chan's group of a warmonger of the Renegades named Ronar the Berserker who was pillaging along the coast with a group of wildlings and establishing safe haven within the foothills of Khanduras. Chan and the Companions trailed Ronar for days and soon located an encampment sheltering hundreds of wildlings. While scouting the encampment, one of the Companions was captured by the wildlings and tortured in open view near the center of camp. Ian Merea fired a mercy shot into the camp from a safe distance upon a hillside, killing their comrade and preventing him from divulging information to his captors. This led to a one-on-one confrontation between Chan and Ronar outside the encampment gates; though hostile, both belligerents did not engage an attack, and both men retreated with their forces. One month after his confrontation with Ronar, Chan and the Companions initiated their first battle with the Corvus Renegades after they crossed paths with Chieftress Tula of the Horned Heretics tribe. Her forces, allied with Ronar the Berserker, were caught in a surprise attack when Chan and his cavalry ambushed their footmen within a narrow valley. Though the Companions were victorious in the attack, Chieftress Tula and Ronar both escaped with their remnant forces that splintered from the battle. Later, Chan began bolstering his forces and allied with a squadron of Askari who were rendezvous toward the city of Culver. Culver's Culling On March 17th, Appearance and Character Chan is often noted as studious, educated, and self-absorbed. He pays little heed to the affairs of others and will often go out of his way to bypass and ignore people in need of help. As a Knight of House Cao, he provides his services strictly to his family. Since the Culver Massacre, Chan has grown exceptionally confined to a solitary living and has detained his beliefs in the Light. He is an exceptionally skilled swordsman, preferring to train against three or four swordsmen, so as to better prepare himself for actual battle, but his lack of interest in gaining glory causes him to live in his brother's shadow. When dueling in tournaments, Chan will surprise his foes with dual swordsmanship. He has become increasingly versatile in all weaponry except for excluding ranged fighting due to his flawed vision.